Rumpelstiltskin's Second Chance
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: Based off of the Faerie Tale Theatre version of Rumpelstiltskin. Seven years after he had been outsmarted by the young queen, Rumpelstiltskin finds her son Prince John in his woods and kidnaps him.
1. Chapter 1

Rumpelstiltskin was in a bad mood as he stomped through Dangerous Wood on his way home from the castle. He couldn't believe the trick that fate had played on him and the Queen had actually spoken his name. _No doubt,_ he thought, _those witches here told her it or the the frog of Black River!_ And boy, did he have a bone to pick with them for betraying him like this!

When at last he reached his little hut beneath the great hollow oak tree he found many of friends there waiting for him. They all looked quite surprised to he was empty-handed.

"Why, Rumpelstiltskin, where is the baby?" asked his closest friend, Cornelius.

He exhaled roughly and explained, "She spoke my name correctly."

All his friends gasped in shock and disbelief just as he had when he had heard his name spoken by the Queen.

"But how can that have been?" asked his friend Frivelo. "No one knows your name except us, and we didn't tell it to anyone, honest we didn't."

"We are the only ones who know your name," added his friend Zuzalu. "And so do the witches of these woods and the frog who watches over Black River."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and they all gasped in realization.

"Why, how dare they do such a thing!" exclaimed Cornelius in outrage. "Why, it's just downright disloyal!"

"And that is probably why they didn't in fact do such a thing," said a mystical voice suddenly from behind Rumpelstiltskin. He turned around and was much surprised to the unicorn of the woods standing before him.

"What do you mean they didn't?" he demanded. "How would you know?"

"I know because I led the miller's daughter, I mean the Queen, here to your house last night as you were having your party with all your friends here and she overheard one of them call you by your name."

Rumpelstiltskin was now even more shocked than ever. "But how did you know about us?"

"I am the unicorn of these woods," it replied. "I see and hear everything that goes on in it."

Rumpelstiltskin groaned woefully. "I cannot believe this!" he exclaimed. "I wish I had never made that bargain of finding out what my name is with her. Better yet, I wish I had never helped that miller's daughter at all! But both times she had to cry and make me sad, and you know how I hate to be sad."

"Yes we do," said Cornelius sympathetically. "And we also know how much you always wanted to have a baby of your own to take care of."

"And I would have been so happy to help you take care of it," said Zuzlu sadly.

"She really should have kept her promise to you," said Frivelo. "After all, a bargain is a bargain even if you shouldn't have made it in the first place."

"I know," said Rumpelstiltskin miserably. "And that is why I lost!"

Cornelius looked thoughtful. "You know, my good friend," he said, "You may yet still get to have a child to call your own."

Rumpelstiltskin looked up at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean maybe someday the Queen's son will come here into these woods and you will make his acquaintance and maybe, just maybe, he will want to stay with you."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at the thought. Perhaps there was hope after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven-year-old Prince John the First was a good and happy little prince whom he his parents proud of and gave him everything a prince his age could desire. Like all little boys his age he loved to have fun and he would dance with his mother or father whenever he could, and he played with the court jester often and he loved the magic tricks the court wizard would sometimes show him.

Today he was happily watching the court jester perform a juggling act of balls. He laughed gaily as he watched the brightly colored balls spin over and around each other within the jester's hands. Then suddenly the jester tossed the balls up in the air and they all came bouncing down on the top of his head much to the prince's amusement.

Behind him he heard the sound of hands clapping and turned to see his parents applauding the jester's feat. "That was most delightful," said the Queen.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the jester bowed.

"Now come, my boy," said the King, "It is time to begin the royal hunt."

Prince John smiled as this was to be his first royal hunt with his father. He quickly put on his hunting boots and cape and then he and his father mounted the King's royal steed along with all the royal huntsmen.

The Queen waved to them from the castle. "Have fun!" she called. "Be back before dark!"

"Not to worry, my dear, we will," called back the King.

They rode into Dangerous Wood and began their hunt. Once they were in the King set Prince John down on the ground to watch.

"Let us know, though, if you should see any wildlife," the King said.

So after a they had wandered the woods for a short time when Prince John saw a rustling movement in the underbrush he called to his father to see it. However the King at the moment was too busy having a conversation with one of his huntsmen to even notice him.

"I'm telling you, Your Majesty," the huntsman was saying. "These woods are haunted! They are full of bad spirits!"

"What kind of superstitious nonsense are you speaking of!" demanded the King. "They are no spirits in these woods or they would have found us already."

"Father, I see something!" Prince John tried calling to him again only to have the same result.

Just then he heard the rustling sound again and just as he turned to look he saw a large brown rabbit come sprinting out of the underbrush and dart through the trees.

The little prince, who always loved any opportunity for a game of any kind, decided to chase after the rabbit. He chased him all through the woods, dodging around trees and leaping over bushes, all the while trying to grab the rabbit but always coming up short. Then finally the rabbit leaped into a hole in the ground that was only big enough for it to go into. Prince John sighed as he knew he had lost this game. He decided now he had better head back to the hunting sight.

Then as he looked around him he found he was lost as he didn't have any idea where he was or even recognize anything as it all seemed to be the same. He thought quickly and decided to try to retrace his footsteps and set off into the direction from whence he thought he'd come.

He walked on and on but never seemed to come anywhere near the hunting sight he had left. He supposed he could have taken any number of turns in the path in chasing after that rabbit. Then it occurred to him that his father and the huntsmen could have gone off looking for him and maybe he should have stayed where he was until they found him.

He stopped short as he realized this and stood still. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was now beginning to set. Soon it would be dark and he would be really lost. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out as loud as he could,

"Father! I'm here! Father!"

He stopped and waited a few moments and heard only the wind in the trees in response and he tried again with the same result, then again and again and still nothing happened.

The sun then set and he surrounded in total darkness. As he listened he could hear the wind blowing through the trees, and then the chirping of crickets, and the twittering of other animals, and then he heard a wolf howling faintly in the distance and felt a fierce chill run down his spine. He heard something that sounded vaguely like footsteps coming towards him suddenly and his heart raced as he knew this could either lead to salvation or to doom.

He looked around to see which direction the footsteps were coming from. Then he something bright and red out of the corner of his left eye and turned to look at it. At first he thought he was seeing a small fire in the dark woods but then he noticed how it was waving towards him and knew it had to be something else. He decided to go toward it.

He ran straight ahead and as he did the small red object that was glowing like fire grew larger and brighter in sight. Then he heard a soft voice with a funny accent speak out in the darkness,

"Further in! Come further in!"

He ran faster until he reached the source of the voice and when he did he nearly collided with a figure who was no taller than he was. He stepped back a bit and saw a little man with a short curly brown beard wearing a long dark brown coat with matching shoes and a peaked hat. His face wore a curious looking smile as he put away a handkerchief into his sleeve which he saw had been the bright red object he had seen glowing like fire in the dark.

"Greetings, young Prince John," the little man said as he took off his hat and bowed deeply to him.

"How did you know my name and that I am the prince?" he asked in surprise.

"That is not important now," replied the little man. "What is important is that you are lost and no doubt are also cold, tired, and hungry and thirsty and are in need of a place to sleep for the night. So you may come with me to my home and sleep there. Come and follow me."

Prince John felt a bit uneasy about following such a mysterious stranger in the woods, but he was indeed tired and cold and hungry and so he complied and followed after the little man who lead him through the woods and stopped at a large hollow oak tree. He could see a little door just big enough for them to fit through in the middle of it and also a small window in the side which light was coming from.

The little man opened the door and gestured for Prince John to go in before him which he did. Upon entering the strange little home he saw a set of stairs that led downward. When the little man went inside after him he started to go down the steps and gestured for him to follow him and so he did.

They ventured downward for some time and then entered into a quaint little room which was decorated with a table and two chairs in one corner and a bed in the other corner and a sofa in the other. The little man gestured toward the table and chairs and John saw that it was set with two plates of food and two mugs.

"Come and have a seat," the little man said cordially. "I have set the table for two tonight because I felt I would be finding a new friend to invite home."

So without further questioning John sat in one of the chairs and began to eat his supper which was rather light but very satisfying and drank from one of the mugs which he found was full of warm apple cider.

"Who are you and what is your name?" John asked the little man at last.

"I am afraid that is confidential information which must be kept secret for now," replied the little man seriously. "But I will tell you this though. I am one of the guardians of these woods and my job is both to keep intruders out and to protect those who lose their way in it such as yourself."

"Then can you help me find my way back home?" asked John hopefully.

"Well, of course I can," replied the little man. "But first I'd like to show you the wonders of these woods. First thing tomorrow that is, for now you must get your sleep for the night and you may sleep there in my bed and I shall take the sofa. You are a royal guest, after all."

So Prince John slept through the night in the little man's bed in his home. Meanwhile, at the castle the King and Queen were worried sick about his whereabouts.

"I don't know where he is or how he got lost, I'm afraid," the King said in despair. "One minute he was with us and the next moment he was just gone."

"Oh dear! You don't suppose he could have been kidnapped do you?" asked the Queen fretfully.

"I bet he was, sire," said one of the huntsmen. "I told you Dangerous Wood is haunted with bad spirits."

The King frowned in frustration and then said with great authority, "Well, call out for a search party through the whole of the woods and the Kingdom starting tonight! Let no one sleep in this kingdom until the prince is safe at home!"


	3. Chapter 3

When Prince John awoke the next morning he found himself in a strange bed in a strange room. It took a moment for him to remember about getting lost in the woods and meeting the strange little man who took him into his home.

Just then the little man came up to him and said, "Rise and shine, my young friend. Today will be a day full of fun!"

"And then will you take me back to my home?" asked John.

"I promise," said the little man. "Cross my heart. Now come with me."

So then John went with him up the stairs leading out of the hollow oak tree again. Once they were outside John found the woods were not scary anymore in the daytime as they were in the nighttime as the sun lit everything up beautifully and he could hear the birds singing.

"Come. There is something I want to show you. This way," said the little man.

John followed him as he led him through the woods for a short ways and stopped at a large stone well.

"This is the great Wishing Well," the little man said to him. "When you look into it you can make a wish for anything you want and it will come true."

This sounded like a most excellent proposition to Prince John and so he went up to the well and looked down inside it and thought about something he had always wished for and then spoke it into the well.

"I wish I could ride on a unicorn," he said.

Almost as soon as he had spoken his wish he heard the sound of gentle hoof beats coming from behind him. He turned around and gasped as he saw before him a white unicorn with a silvery horn sticking out of its forehead. It was exactly the right size for him to ride also.

"My wish came true!" he exclaimed in delight.

"Greetings, my young prince," said the unicorn bowing its head. "I would be honored to have you ride upon my back."

So Prince John mounted onto the unicorn's back and rode him through the woods with the little man walking at his side.

After a while John asked the little man, "Where are we going?"

"To visit with some old friends of mine," he replied with the familiar curious smile.

He led him through the woods and then they stopped at a very small ancient looking cottage which looked almost like a cave as it was dark brown and full of cracks, except it had a roof and a door attached to it

John dismounted the unicorn and the little man gestured for him to follow him inside.

As soon as they had approached the door they heard an aged crackly voice call from behind it, "Come on in, the door is open as we've been expecting you two."

So they opened the door which creaked and squeaked on its hinges and entered the cottage. Once inside they were greeted by three women dressed in dark cloaks with hoods. One of them had black curly hair hanging out of the sides of her hood, and one of them had blonde straight hair that hung down her back, and the last one had shorter reddish brown hair that was mostly tucked inside her hood. They all had some wrinkles on their faces yet they didn't look very old, and yet at the same time something about them seem to say they were even older.

"Greetings, young Prince John!" said the black-haired woman. "How good to meet you!"

John was quite astounded. "How did you know who I am?" he asked. "And how did you know we were coming?"

"Ah, you see we are the witches of these woods and we know and see everything that goes on around here through our crystal balls," replied the red-haired witch.

"You're good witches, I hope," said John slightly nervously.

"Ah, yes, we are good witches who practice only white magic," replied the blonde-haired witch. "Though if someone were to become enemies with us that would be another story."

"I assure you, my friend, you can trust these witches as they are good friends and neighbors of mine," the little man said. "Any little bit of magic I learned I learned all from them."

"You can do magic?" asked John in surprise. "What kind of magic?"

"Well, I can spin different textures into new fabrics," he replied rather modestly. "For instance I can turn straw into gold. Would you care to see how?"

"Yes, I would, please," said John eagerly.

So the little man sat at a spinning wheel that was in a corner of the room and the witches provided him with a small bundle of straw which he put into the spinning wheel and as he spun it through it was transformed into golden silky threads right before everyone's eyes.

"That is so incredible! So marvelous!" exclaimed John as he felt of the golden threads between his hands. He had inherited his father's love of golden things.

"It's quite one of my simplest tricks though, really," the little man said. "Now why don't we make something out of this gold for you?"

"What can you make?" asked John.

"You'll see," replied the little man. And so saying he put the golden silk threads through the spinning wheel once again and wove them together. When he had shortly finished he had spun from them a long shiny golden cape just the right size for John to wear.

"This is for you, my young friend," he said as he presented it to him by draping it over his shoulders and tying it on.

"Oh, gosh. Thank you so much!" exclaimed John well pleased.

"As we said, we have the power to see into the future," said the black-haired witch. "Would you like for us to look into your future for you?"

"Yes, I would, please," said John eagerly.

So the witch got out a very small round ball made of the very clearest crystal. John sat across from her at a table as she sat in front of the crystal ball and made motions with her hands over it and spoke unintelligible words. Then at last she spoke:

"I see you are very strong and good at heart. I see you are destined to grow very wise and have many grand adventures, and now... I see a thick gray mist shrouding my vision. That is all there is to be told."

John's eyes were wide and wondering. "Thank you," he said. "That was very enlightening."

Then he and the little man got up to leave. Then just as they reached the door one of the witches stopped them and said to the little man, "Oh, my, I almost forgot! I have the potion you wanted ready now, my friend."

The little man smiled delightedly as he took a small corked bottle from her. "Excellent!" he grinned.

They then went back to the little man's home underneath the hollow oak tree. Shortly after they got there they were visited by many other little men and women.

"Not too late for the party, are we?" asked one of them who had a long white beard.

"No, not at all. You're right on time," smiled the the first little man.

"What party?" asked John.

"Why, a party to celebrate your being here, of course," he replied. "You see, we little men of the woods always like to find any reason at all to have a party. And now I can't think of any better reason to have one then you being here."

So then the party started and there was much dancing and singing and one of the little women had brought a small cake she had baked for John. Then they all sat around a table and the host of the party poured everyone a glass of cider and then lifted his glass and said,

"To our guest, the Prince of this Kingdom!"

Then they all clinked their mugs together and drank from them all at the same time. As John drank from his mug he tasted a very slightly funny taste in his cider, and then suddenly his mind became foggy and his eyes closed momentarily. Then when he opened them again he looked around and saw him many happy smiling faces of the little people surrounding him and instantly forgot about the sudden strange feeling and enjoyed the rest of the night with them all.

* * *

Back at the castle the King and Queen's men came to them to report on their search for the young prince.

"Your Majesties," said the leader, "We regret to inform you that we have had no success at all in our search. The prince is truly lost."

"Oh dear! No!" wailed the Queen putting her face into her hands.

"This cannot be!" exclaimed the King. "Are you sure you looked everywhere? The forest, the mountains, across the river?"

"Yes, we did, Sire," nodded the huntsmen.

The court wizard who had been standing to the side had become thoughtful and now he spoke, "If it pleases Your Majesties, I think I might take a look into my magic mirror and see what I can find on the prince's whereabouts."

"Oh, yes! By all means, please do so!" said the King anxiously.

So the wizard left the room and returned shortly and said, "I saw the prince in my mirror. He looked to be very happy and safe. But where he is I cannot tell for the image was surrounded in a gray mist."

The King and Queen were at least relieved to know that their prince was alive and well and there was hope yet of finding him.

"Tomorrow, you wizard shall accompany the men on the search for Prince John," said the King. "And search through the night if need be."


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed and then turned into weeks without brining any trace of the little prince back to the King and Queen though everyone had been searching day and night for him on end. Then when nearly a month had passed the Queen became so frantic that one day she set out on her own just as the sun had risen and ventured into the woods to look for her lost son.

She soon met with one of her old friends of the woods who was a brown rabbit. She bent down beside him and said, "Hello, Rabbit. Please, can you help me? My son has been lost for a long time now and he was last seen in these woods. He has blonde hair and greenish blue eyes like me. Have you seen him?"

The rabbit nodded its head in reply and then turned and began hopping away. The Queen felt so relieved as she followed hurriedly after the rabbit hoping he would lead her to her son or a clue to where he was.

She followed the rabbit for a long time and eventually came into a thicket in the woods were wild berries grew in plenty. There she found her son Prince John sitting by the berry bushes and picking the berries and putting them into a small wicker basket beside him.

The Queen's heart seemed to burst with overwhelming joy and relief upon seeing him. She quickly rushed up to him and took him into her arms in the closest and most loving embrace.

"Oh my son! Oh my dear child! My little prince! I have found you at last!" she exclaimed with tears of joy in her eyes.

Prince John was at first extremely confused about the Queen's running up to him and taking him into her arms. But then suddenly his vision began to blur and his mind seemed to be clearing itself of all the confusion as he suddenly remembered she was his mother and he was her son the prince.

"Mother? Mother! It's you!" he exclaimed as he hugged her back.

"Yes, it's me ," she said. "I'm here and all is well now. Tell me, where were you? And what happened to you? How did you get lost? And how did you survive in these woods for so long?":

John answered her questions one at a time. "I found a rabbit and tried to show it to father but it ran away and I chased after it until it went into its hole, then I was lost. I was found by a strange man who lives in these woods and he let me stay in his home underneath a hollow oak tree and I met all his friends and neighbors and we had parties and had so much fun."

"You say you were found by a strange man who lives in these woods?" the Queen said with suspicion. "What is his name?"

"I don't know for he would never tell me," replied John. "He said he prefers to keep it a secret."

The Queen's eyes grew wide. "Well, what does he look like?" she asked.

"He's as tall as me, he has a brown beard and a peaked hat and a funny smile" John described his friend.

The Queen thought a moment and then asked, "Does he carry a handkerchief that glows in the dark like fire?"

"I don't know," said John. "Wait! Yes, he does. I remember seeing it when I first met him."

The Queen pursed her lips together and then said. "Please, take me to see him at once."

So John took her by the hand and led her to his friend the little man's home in the hollow oak tree where they found him outside and watering the flowers around the tree.

"Rumpelstiltskin! It is you!" the Queen exclaimed.

The little man who's name was Rumpelstiltskin was so startled at the sound of the Queen's voice he spilled the watering can a little bit. Then he put it down and straightened up as he turned to look at her with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Miller's daughter... I... I mean... Your Majesty!" he finally sputtered.

The Queen put her hands on her hips as she looked at him sternly and asked, "Rumpelstiltskin, why did you kidnap my son? I demand an explanation at once."

"Kidnap him? Why, I didn't kidnap him. I was taking care of him and was going to take him back to you soon," replied Rumpelstiltskin meekly.

"He is telling the truth, mother," said John. "He's my friend and I like being with him and he did promise to take me back home again."

"He did?" asked the Queen in puzzlement. "Then why did he keep you here for so long?"

"How long was I here?" asked John. "I can't remember."

"Nearly a month," replied the Queen.

John looked at his mother and then at Rumpelstiltskin in surprise. "Why was I here for so long?" he asked him.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at them in defeat. He knew it was no use now and he had to tell them the truth. He suddenly felt very ashamed of himself.

"Remember that night I introduced you to the witches and they gave me a potion and then we had a party for you next and toasted to you? Well, I put the potion into your mug of cider and it was meant to make you forget you were the son of the King and Queen and that you even had parents at all," he admitted guiltily.

John and the Queen looked at him in complete shock. "But why would you do such a thing?" asked John. "I thought you were my friend?"

"That is just why I did it," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Because I not only wanted to be your friend but I was wanted you to be my son. You see I always wanted a baby of my own to take care of. I used to have a wife but she left me after we found out I couldn't give her children and I've been very lonely since then."

"But you have so many friends in the woods," said John in confusion.

"True," said Rumpelstiltskin. "But it is not the same as having a precious life to look after and nourish and teach."

The Queen's face had now taken on a look of sympathy and realization. "So is that why you asked me to give you my first born child in return for spinning the straw into gold for me?" she asked.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and John looked at them in confusion so then they each told him the story of how the Queen had met Rumpelstiltskin when she had only been the daughter of the miller until she married the King and how he had agreed to let her keep John if she would guess his name correctly.

"I admit I was never expecting her to guess it correctly," he said.

"I never would have if I hadn't spied on you," said the Queen. "It's such an unusually strange name."

"It's a very ancient and classic name of the wood guardians of these woods," replied Rumpelstiltskin. "Well," he said looking down. "Now I suppose you're going to take Prince John back to the castle with you and never let me see him again."

"No, mother!" exclaimed John anxiously. "I want to go home with you but I also want to see him again as he is my friend."

The Queen smiled with understanding and said, "I thought as much. So therefore, Rumpelstiltskin, you are hereby given permission to come to the castle to visit with John whenever you wish and John can come to visit you also."

Rumpelstiltskin looked up in surprise. "I can? Really?"

The Queen nodded. "Yes, indeed. You may consider yourself his adopted uncle."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes filled with tears at this. He took out his bright red glowing handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes with it as he sniffled, "It has been so long since I've shed tears of joy. And they are so much better than sad ones as I hate to be sad."

Then John gave Rumpelstiltskin a big goodbye hug and went home with his mother to the castle.

Then as the years went by Rumpelstiltskin and Prince John visited each other often and grew closer together. When the time came for John to take the throne Rumpelstiltskin gave him much help and advice in ruling the land and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
